The Stargate Files
by sg1fjm
Summary: SG1 have some unexpected visitors
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Title: The Stargate Files: Mission 1  
Author: SG1 FJM   
Email: sg1fjm@yahoo.co.uk  
Status: Work In Progress (1/?)   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Asguard eps, X-files little grey men and Samantha Mulder   
Summary: SG1 have a surprise request from the Asguard and meet new people   
Disclaimer: Any Stargate or x-files character do not belong to me any character that u do not know are mine and I am not making any money from this it is only for fun, Showtime, Chris carter, fox etc own them. 

* * *

THE STARGATE FILES 

Chapter One:  The Meeting

People surrounded the conference table in the centre of the room.  It was the usual suspects. General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Janet Fraser, Major/Dr Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. They were discussing their last mission to find out if it was worth going back, whether they could help those people. Then with no warning a blinding flash hit them, making them all wince, their eyes closed at the sudden brightness and they moved backwards to try and get away from the light. As suddenly as it arrived, it vanished leaving a member of the Asguard race. It's frail body, seemingly fragile, delicate and small, at odds with the power the race wielded in the universe. 

Jack O'Neill moved uncomfortably in his seat. "Don't you guys know how to use a door," he asked every time he had been involved with these aliens something had happened to him. Or maybe it just felt like that, hell who was he kidding since getting involved with the stargate project something always seemed to happen to one of them, but in the end it was worth it. He hoped that they had made a difference and not just caused disasters to happen.  He believed that they had helped other worlds out there.

The Asguard looked at each of the humans one at a time, then with the telepathic powers that this race of beings had it spoke into all of their minds at once. 

"You must go here now." It said the grey face moving side to side watching their expressions

An address appeared in each of their minds. Daniel quickly grabbed hold of a pen and piece of paper and scribbled it down so he did not forget any of it he then sat and stared at it.  "We have never been here!" he stated matter of factly.

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously the one thing he knew about the Asguard in one respect they were like the Tok'ra.  When your help was asked for it was something that they needed and usually urgently.

"There is a female their with great power in her, power that could save you and your world it may eventually be used to kill the gou'ald." It explained. 

General Hammond stood up then started to pace, he stopped then turned to the Asguard "And what exactly is her power? Who is she and why can't you do it yourself?" He asked. 

"You doubt us," said the Asguard looking directly at Jack. With a shake of his head Jack wonders why the alien with those features can still manage to look so surprised or maybe it was a feeling he had got and just imagined that it looked like that. "Ya think?" 

Sam and Daniel both turned and glared at him. Jack just looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. 

"How can she help us?" Daniel asked curiously. 

"We have genetically altered her. She has collected information from your world." 

"So she collected information from here how does that help us?" Sam enquired trying not to show her fascination she knew that there was more to it then just a woman who had information about earth.

"Her genetic code was also changed we experimented to find out what genes in the human body could be able to be used so that it would reject the symbiote even kill it. Alone it was not possible." 

Dr Janet Fraser stood up quickly and walked towards the Asguard. "Wait a minute you used alien DNA.  You altered hers."  Janet's voice betrayed the worry, about the ethical decision they ignored to alter someone else's structure and the ramification of this but also she was well aware of the things that this could bring.   "Was it yours? How did you do it? The possibilities of this are outstanding if we find her the things that could become possible." Janet looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her she blushed slightly. 

Daniel smiled at her then turned to look at Sam. "See Sam we are not the only two that gets excited with new discoveries." And he laughed Sam and Janet joined in. 

Jack coughed and shook his head unbelievingly he was still not sure of why this woman was important and why they were asked to go. 

"Wait a minute Colonel if they have managed to do this then that could be the thing that gives us the extra edge in beating the Gou'ald." Janet explained. 

"I agree with Dr Fraser it would provide a much needed weapon, but why do you need SG1" Hammond nodded to Dr Fraser and then turned to the Asguard.

The voice echoed all through their heads once more.  "We can not interfere in their world they are under our protection and believe us to be gods."

Jack turned and slowly looked at all the others so the Asguard did not explain clearly why they could not go themselves and he had a feeling that they were not going to find out yet.

"Yes sir this could be the very thing that tips the balance in our favour." Sam said agreeing. 

Jack turned as he heard Carter's voice and then looked at the General. 

"General ok if this is true then we have to go, it is too good an opportunity to miss.  Anything that can help us beat the Gou'ald not matter how small the possibility." O'Neill said. 

Hammond nodded. "Get a probe and send it through." 

The Asguard disappeared in a flash of light as quickly as it did when it arrived.   
  
  
  
  
The planet was breathtaking. It had clear blue skies, sparkling water, the lush green forests and the wide-open spaces. 

A small child hid in a mountain cave. He was alone, except for the sound of his breathing and the pounding of his heart. He liked it here. It was quiet and peaceful. 

A sudden noise made him jump. It was unusual to hear people this high. This was his private place. His sanctuary. Who could it be? His heart beat louder with each passing moment, until he was sure that whoever was outside could hear it. He had to know who it was, so slowly he moved forward and poked his head outside. He knew these people, they were his friends. However he didn't want them to see him, not yet. Swiftly he ducked back inside and hunched up in the back corner. 

Suddenly loud screams and cries of terror ripped into the still air, magnified by the cave. Hot tears started to roll down his face. A cry of help from a voice he recognized as a friend brought him out of his paralysis. Slowly and quietly he made his way out of the tiny cave towards the terrifying sound of people crying in pain. He chose to climb one of the trees outside the cave. As he reached the top, he stopped. He knew he must not be seen. 

The scene below him was his worst nightmare. Strange men were dragging his friends towards the great circle. Those who struggled too hard were shot with a strange weapon that spat fire. Their bodies were then dragged to the foot of the great circle. He did not recognize the strangers. They didn't belong here. What did they want with his friends? He had never seen such cruelty in his short life. The scene would live with him forever. 

The boy looked down as one of the strangers started to press the symbols at the foot of the great circle. As each one was pushed it lit up. The boy watched intently his senses heightened by fear. He memorized each symbol. The centre one was pushed and the great circle came to life. 

It expanded outward as if it was trying to take him. He scrambled backwards trying not to make a sound. Then as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. What was left looked like a sea of water, rippling and shimmering in the sunlight. Despite the situation the boy was fascinated, his eyes drawn to the circle. Soon though his gaze was dragged back to his friends as they were pulled through it. They disappeared, and the silence was complete except for his own laboured breathing. 

He stared at the now peaceful clearing for a moment. Quickly he climbed down the tree and rushed back to the village as fast as he could to tell of what happened. Maybe someone might understand.   
  


SG1 sat round and watched the information from the probe being relayed back to them, it was strange that is was so far away but in a way so close. 

"Well the area around the stargate looks clear and it does seem peaceful." O'Neill said. 

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at him that had meant nothing by it and Jack realised it by how they were are looking at him. 

"What? Well it's a start." 

"The DHD looks in working order." Sam said aloud they all turned to look at her. 

"Yeah like it did on Ernest's planet," mumbled Jack a little needled at the looks he'd received they all remembered what had happened and how Daniel and Jack just made it back. 

"Jack..." warned Daniel with a sigh, he had the weirdest sense of humour of anyone he had ever met, but Daniel knew that is a defence mechanism. 

Hammond ignored the interplay and ordered. " Ok SG1 your mission is a go." 

"Okay kids let's rock and roll." Jack said as he got up and left the conference room. The rest of SG1 followed him. 

There was a gathering in the centre of the village. Worried people milled around, uncertain of what to do. This was so different from anything they'd ever experienced. They were a peaceful people who lived a simple life. The sudden violent interruption of their lives had them confused. A search had been called, but they'd found nothing. They had failed their Protectors, what would become of them? Into the centre of the people a beam of light appeared, soon replaced by a protector. 

The people knelt, and the Chief elder spoke. "We failed you." His voice trembled slightly, and he dared not look up, he did not feel that he had the right after what had happened they had dishonoured themselves. 

However when the being spoke the voice was calm but as usual it spoke straight into their minds and not through their mouths. "How?" 

At not being killed or injured in anyway the elder chanced a look up into the strange, delicate face that looked back. 

"Samantha is gone she was taken we did not manage to stop them" the elder replied. 

The protector turned and looked a young boy trying to hide behind a woman, cowering; he reached out and pointed a finger at the boy. 

The boy slowly came forward nervously, afraid. 

"Gou'ald" the protector replied its eyes never leaving the child's. 

"What?" A woman asked and then quickly hid behind her husband and bowed her head .It was not allowed to speak directly to a protector unless an elder. 

However the protector was unconcerned, it was still concentrating on the boy. "Strangers will arrive 4 of them, they will appear through the great circle they are from a place called Earth they're the Tau'ri, they will help you." 

With that the grey being disappeared leaving the villagers to wait for the strangers with anticipation. Who were these four people and would they be their saviours? It was terrifying as well the last time strangers came they destroyed part of their lives. 

As the gate closed behind SG1 they looked around. Each took a different direction to secure the area. True to his nature Daniel gravitated to an old ruin close by. Jack sighed was he ever going to get the hang of 'securing the area'? He doubted it. As least he stayed close to the gate these days. Jack laughed at the thought of Daniel actually becoming military. 

"This is a used track" called out Teal'c. 

He pointed to a mud track, well if it could be called a track, beaten with use. O'Neill walked over to him. 

"Yep looks like the only road, well track. Follow me." 

Then he walked off the rest of the team following him. Daniel sighed maybe he could ask about the ruin later but it was doubtful there was only one reason that they were here to find the possible saviour of the humans and the death of the Gou'ald. Daniel was not sure if he believed it but they really had no choice. 

It didn't take them long to reach the outskirts of a village. It seemed very quiet at first. However there was a shout from somewhere and a large noisy argument started. They all headed of towards the centre, towards the noise. Jack coughed loudly at the group pf people they all turned and stared. Daniel walked forward, with his hands out in friendship, 

"I am Daniel Jackson." 

The people all rushed forward, distracted from their argument and grabbed hold of Daniel. The scientist stumbled slightly and looked at Jack his eyes worried. Teal'c and Sam had reacted to the threat to their friend but Jack was quicker. 

"For crying out loud," Jack muttered as he fired his gun in the air. Daniel was always in the middle of trouble, he shock his head. 

"Now people why don't we settle down? Now all back away. Danny boy, one of these days..." 

Daniel looked at him and turned back to the villagers. "We are explorers from Earth." 

With that all the people stopped an old man walked forward. 

"Earth, Tau'ri." 

"Yes" Daniel said. 

"You must rescue her," he said. 

Daniel looked at Jack confused. Jack shrugged his shoulders. 

"Would you please mind explaining that?" Jack asked 

"Samantha they took her, our protectors said you would come and that you would help us. You must find her." 

"Protectors?" Teal'c asked. 

A young boy screamed as he looked at Teal'c. 

Jack looked at him with a slight grin, "Get that a lot don't you big guy? We are going to have to work on first impressions and your people skills." 

"It is ok he's a friend." With a quick glare at Jack, Daniel, explained. 

"Your protectors wouldn't be grey, don't use their mouths and be about yay big" Jack said holding out his hand at the appropriate height. 

"Why yes they are." The man said. 

Daniel and Sam looked at each other. "The Asguard" they said in unison. 

Jack looked at them and shook his head. "Scientists." 

"Who took her?" Sam asked. 

A young boy pointed to Teal'c. "He did." 

"The Gou'ald" replied Teal'c. 

"Yes" said an elder. "Our protectors said that word as well we did not know what it meant." 

"Great just great." Jack mumbled. "Those Asguard, they just love to send us into trouble. Wonder what we did to them so they don't like us and send us into situations like this". 

Sam turned to him stifling a smile. "Sir they do like you remember." 

"If we only knew where they went." Daniel said to himself. His mind already working on the possibilities, which he were unfortunately huge. 

The old man who had been the first to speak to them, waved at the frightened young boy, who'd been so scared of Teal'c. His eyes were like saucers. 

"Lusa he saw them leave through the great circle, he saw it all." 

Lusa slowly walked to the strangers, avoiding Teal'c. Sam looked at Jack, who nodded; the two of them knelt next to the boy. 

"Hello Lusa. I'm Jack. Now, you saw them leave?" they boy nodded. "Carter!" he called out and nodded to the boy.

"Hi Lusa I am Sam can you show me the symbols they pressed when they left here." She asked the boy nodded again. 

He grabbed hold on Sam's hand. She stood up and was pulled by Lusa back to the stargate with the rest of SG1 following them. Once at the gate Lusa reached out his hand Sam took hold of it, he looked up at her with questioning eyes. 

"Just point to them, do not press them ok." She smiled. 

Lusa blushed and ducked his head, he then slowly pointed to each of the seven symbols in turn and Daniel wrote them down. Jack smiled at the boy and gently ruffled his hair, 

"Good job kid." He then turned to his team. "Ok boys and girls it's time to go home." Jack said. "Daniel if you would" and he waved his arm at the DHD. 

Daniel walked over to it and pushed the address to get home as the wormhole came to life Sam sent through SG1's signal. Daniel walked up to the event horizon and turned round. 

"We will do our best to find her." He turned and walked through with the rest of his teammates behind him. 

The SGC watched as each member appeared. Jack walked over to General Hammond. 

"We hit pay day Sir." Hammond looked at him. 

"Sir we need to send a probe." Sam added. 

Hammond looked at them then glanced around at the rest of SG1 they were all nodding their heads in agreement. 

"Very well. Lt. " The Lt looked at Hammond then rushed off. 

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Title: The Stargate Files: Mission 1  
Author: SG1 FJM   
Email: sg1fjm@yahoo.co.uk  
Status: Work In Progress (2/?)   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Asguard eps, X-files little grey men and Samantha Mulder   
Summary: SG1 have a surprise request from the Asguard and meet new people   
Disclaimer: Any Stargate or x-files character do not belong to me any character that u do not know are mine and I am not making any money from this it is only for fun, Showtime, Chris carter, fox etc own them. 

* * *

THE STARGATE FILES 

Chapter Two: New Friends 

THE PLANET LEESOU   
  
The world was cold and dark. Heavy rain poured down. The wind whistling, sounding likes cries of sadness and of loneliness. The young woman lay curled up in a ball in the corner of the room of her cell. She could hear the heavy rain and the wind it matched her mood. Why did this keep happening to her? This was the second time that she had been taken from her family, the people she cared about. How were they? Were they safe? What had happened to others taken with her?   
  
These thoughts went through her head. She did not care about herself; she had survived before and would do again. Her brave thoughts didn't stop the loneliness that was now starting to overwhelm her these thoughts and feelings were flowing through her mind like a tidal wave she could not stop.  There was no barrier big enough to halt the onslaught. She had never felt so abandoned, so alone and not knowing what the future was going to bring. Hot tears began to pour down her face as she let go.  Why her? What would happen now?   
  
The door opened creaking slowly and in walked a man, one of them, the strangers that had taken her and her friends. Without a word he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out of the door. Panicked, she started to struggle and scream but it was no use. He was too strong. Cold fear took hold of her heart,  
she knew something was going on but didn't know what. That was what terrified her the most, the fear of the unknown. Her mind shut down it could not cope with the fear; everything went black as she fainted.  
  
EARTH   
  
SG1 stood around in the control room and watched the probe vanish through the event horizon.  Jack shook his head, it still amazed him to watch that no matter how many times he had seen or done it.  They all turned to look at the monitor and waited for the probe to appear out of the other side. When it did it started its programmed search of the area.   
  
LEESOU   
  
The Jaffa were moving some of the slaves. They were all screaming in terror.  The noise was deafening, it sounded like a hurricane.  One of them tried to escape. As he started to run, the Jaffa picked up his staff weapon and fired. The man fell down heavily to the ground dead, the other slaves started to struggle even more but they did not run, as they knew what would happen.   
  
The woman slowly started to wake up, her eyes began to focus. She realised that she was not alone. She was laid on, well, a kind of bed. Slowly a male approached her. As he reached the side of the bed, the woman could see his bare stomach. There is a cross cut into it, obviously it had been there some time.  The prisoner winced at the site, and to her terror out of the opening a creature appeared. It resembled a snake and as it pushed outwards. It moved as if looking for her sensing its way. Slowly oh so slowly' it made its way to the woman on the bed. She found she couldn't breathe as it came closer, panic robbing her of her breath and her body frozen in terror. It headed to her neck she tried to crane her it away from the creature to get as far as she could.  Tears slowly seeped out of her eyes and with a sharp stab it burrowed into her neck. With a piercing scream the woman tried to struggle. The pain however became unbearable and it plunged her into a welcoming darkness, her last thoughts were that she would not awake so she no longer have to suffer this nightmare or the one that was about to begin.  
  
EARTH   
  
"Well it looks clear, Sir" O'Neill said.   
  
Hammond shook his head. "I am sorry Colonel, not until the probe gets back to the gate. Then I will make my choice."   
  
O'Neill looked at Hammond. "Very well sir" he replied. His unhappiness was clear with the upright stance of his body and the tone of his voice.   
  
LEESOU   
  
In the strange room a Gou'ald looked at the woman, still unconscious on the bed, a look of amazement on his face. Undetected he slipped away. He had news to tell. This was urgent even thought he was not due to make a report this was something that could not wait.  
  
The woman was woken up sharply. Still dazed, she didn't react as she was pulled to her feet and dragged away.   
  
The probe headed back towards the stargate and stopped and it was still recording as Jaffa's were dragging slaves towards the gate. As each is pushed through it the faces are shown clearly.  The probe starts to pane around at all of the others. The last woman begins to struggle as she sees all the other vanish, her face drawn and terrified.  
  
EARTH   
  
SG1 sat in sickened silence as they watched what was happening on the screen.  They had seen this too many times before but they still hated it. With a flash of light the probe was destroyed and everything went black.   
  
O'Neill turned to look at General Hammond. He opened his mouth to speak but Hammond shook his head.   
  
"Sorry Colonel. I can't allow a team to go through at the moment. We will wait and then send another probe."   
  
"But General" Daniel started to say.   
  
"I am sorry Dr Jackson. I will not risk any of the lives of the people under my command. My decision is final. Doctor we don't even know who she is. We have to wait."   
  
Daniel looked at him and shook his head. With a glance at Jack he realised that he wouldn't get anywhere. It would be suicide to go through without more information. The General was right but it didn't make him feel any better. 

Judging by the looks on his teammates faces they felt the same.   
  
LEESOU   
  
The Jaffa who had looked at the girl, saw a shadow loom over him. With hardly any time to struggle he was dragged into a room. The door slammed shut behind him and soon the air was ripped with screams of unbearable pain, as he was slowly tortured.  
  
EARTH   
  
The alarms started to ring out in the SGC. The soldiers ran to the gate and aimed their weapons.   
  
Hammond, O'Neill, Jackson, Carter and Teal'c rushed into the control room.   
  
A Lieutenant sitting at the computer looked up. "A wormhole has been established sir."   
  
"Close the iris" General Hammond ordered.   
  
Carter, already at the computer looked up "A signal is coming through, it's from the Tok'ra"   
  
General Hammond nodded and waved at the soldiers to lower their weapons.   
  
Down the ramp an unknown member of the Tok'ra appeared. Led to the Conference Room she nodded at the assembled people. "Greetings I am Ang'tel" she said.   
  
"What can we do for the Tok'ra?" the General asked.   
  
"We have talked to the Asguard" Ang'tel looked at the screen, walked over and pointed to the woman, her face full of terror on the screen. "She is the one you seek."   
  
"How do you know?" Major Carter asked.   
  
"We had a spy among them. After what he saw we knew, we tried to free her. The other Jaffa's had started to dial in and we attacked. As the battle continued, she managed to break free, she hit a symbol at random and jumped through."   
  
"What did your spy see?" Jack asked suspiciously.   
  
"They tried to make her a host. As soon as the symbiote got inside her it died. It could not live in her body."   
  
"Like Aris Boch." Carter said.   
  
The implication wasn't lost on anyone. The SG1 team looked at each other and then over at Dr Fraser.   
  
"Well if we could find her maybe we could find out what is different from normal and find out what killed the symbiote." Janet said.   
  
THE OFFICE OF THE LONE GUNMEN   
  
3 strange men, all different in appearance, hunched over a computer terminal staring intently at the screen.   
  
"This rumour can't be true we would have heard about it before now. I mean it sounds unbelievable to even us," Byers said doubtfully.   
  
"But imagine if it is true. Think of it, it is well mind boggling." Frohike exclaimed.   
  
"Holy." Langley said as all 3 of them leaned closer to the screen to make sure what they were seeing was correct.   
  
"Oh my." Frohike stuttered.   
  
"It can't be?" Langley said in amazement.   
  
"It is, get Mulder over here now?" Byers' shouted   
  
"And tell him not to forget to bring the lovely Agent Scully" Frohike added. His voice calm against his friend's excitement.   
  
SGC   
  
The Tok'ra had bowed then turned and walked through the stargate leaving them all to wonder at what could happen if they found her, found Samantha.   
  
"I want a probe up and ready to go now." General Hammond ordered. It was lucky that they knew what symbol she had put in; it was the last thing the Jaffa had told the Tok'ra before he died.   
  
"Yes sir" the Lieutenant rushed off.   
  
"But can we wait." O'Neill asked, his anxiety obvious.   
  
"Colonel I am not sending one of our teams through without knowing what's on the other side." Hammond's voice was firm; he wouldn't be moved on this.   
  
O'Neill looked at Hammond and nodded, he saw where the general was coming from and realised that the man was right.   
  
THE OFFICE OF THE LONE GUNMEN   
  
"Samantha" Mulder whispered, he then turned and looked at Scully, his face pale and eyes wide.   
  
"How did you get this" Scully asked as she turned to look at the 3 men.   
  
"It is something called the Stargate Project. When we were told about it we did not believe it, a gateway on this world that takes you to others in the blink of an eye." Byers said excitedly.   
  
"I have to get in there," Mulder said, his eyes not leaving the frozen image of his sister in pain. He reached out and touched the screen, trying to reach out and touch her face.   
  
"Mulder, I don't think that is such a good idea." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her, his face filled with anguish.   
  
"Scully, no matter what you are going to say I am going." He said his voice filled with determination.   
  
"Not without me."   
  
"Scully I can't let you go, I can't ask you to do that."   
  
"You didn't Mulder and you are not going without me."   
  
They looked at each other and she smiled at him.   
  
"We will find out what is going on Mulder you have to believe that" he nodded in agreement with her. Her support meant so much to him.   
  
"Together now we have to find a way in." He said thinking.   
  
Langley held out his hand. "We thought you might."   
  
Mulder reached out and took the two items. "Passes, but how did you, actually on second thoughts I think I do not know." Mulder turned to look at the screen. "Print out a copy."   
  
Frohike nodded and did as he was asked.   
  
  


SGC

"Ok people go home and get some rest. I have a feeling that this could be a long mission. Briefing at 0900 hours." General Hammond ordered.   
  
SG1 nodded and slowly walked out of the conference room.   
  
CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN

Mulder and Scully were sitting in a car outside Cheyenne Mountain; he pulled out the picture of Samantha out of his pocket and looked at it.   
  
"I will find you Samantha." He whispered.   
  
Scully turned to look at him and she smiled. "Are you ready?"   
  
Mulder nodded. "Scully you do not have to go with me?"   
  
"We are going together G-Man." Sully looked at him and laughed, they walked towards the first security guard he looked at it then at them.   
  
"I am sorry sir. You can't go in." The security guard told them.   
  
SGC   
  
"Sir" a lieutenant said.   
  
"Yes what is it?" General Hammond asked.   
  
"I know you are about to leave but we have a bit of a problem. There is a man and woman upstairs, FBI Agents. They know about the stargate and the man had this." The lieutenant handed Hammond a piece of paper. "He says it is his sister Samantha."   
  
General Hammond looked at him "Send them down and get Teal'c then phone up the rest of SG1 and get them here."   
  
The Lieutenant nodded and rushed off.   
  
Mulder and Scully are escorted down an elevator and shown into a room.   
  
"Wait here." The guard ordered.   
  
They turned and looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.   
  
General Hammond was sitting, looking at the picture of the woman Samantha, wondering what her life had been to her? How she ended up on that planet. He shook his head in amazement.   
  
Slowly each member of SG1 arrived; Teal'c, Jack, Daniel and finally Sam.   
  
"What is going on sir?" Sam asked.   
  
He handed out the picture; they all looked at him in confusion.   
  
"We have 2 FBI Agents here. One of them says that she is his sister." Hammond explained.   
  
"You're kidding." Jack exclaimed.   
  
"No I am not Colonel." He replied. " Shall we go and talk to them. Teal'c you better put on a hat."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: First Time

Title: The Stargate Files: Mission 1  
Author: SG1 FJM  
Email: sg1fjm@y...  
Status: Work In Progress (3/?)  
Category: PG  
Spoilers: Asguard eps, X-files little grey men and Samantha Mulder  
Summary: SG1 have a surprise request from the Asguard and meet new people  
Disclaimer: Any stargate or x-files character do not belong to me any character  
that u do not know are mine and I am not making any money from this it is only  
for fun, Showtime, Chris carter, fox etc own them.  
  
Chapter Three: First Time  
  
Mulder and Scully turned quickly as they heard a door open and through it walked in five people. All of them were strange, unknown to the pair of agents.  But what was really odd was that one of them was humming the theme to the twilight zone. Scully turned to Mulder; he shrugged his shoulders in confusion.  They had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Jack" Daniel hissed between his teeth as he elbowed his friend in the ribs.  Jack groaned quietly as the elbow connected.  
  
The other members of SG1 and General Hammond turned and glared at him.    
  
"What?" Jack said innocently he shrugged his shoulders as he absently rubbed his ribs.  
  
General Hammond looked at Jack for a second longer and then turned to the two agents.  
  
"Agent's Mulder and Scully. What are you doing here?" Hammond asked he did not beat around the bush and got straight to the point they had no time to waste with playing games.  
  
"Who are you first before we answer any questions" Mulder replied quickly.  He eyed all of them suspiciously.  
  
"I am General Hammond. These people are Col O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c." Hammond said pointing to each of them individually.  
  
"Now you answer the General's question." O'Neill demanded.  
  
"I am here for my sister" Mulder answered.  
  
Jack coughed but everyone ignored him and kept their eyes on Mulder.  
  
"Your sister?" Daniel enquired.  
  
"Yes the woman in the picture that you took from Mulder" Scully explained.  
  
"That woman was your sister?" Sam asked a bit unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes. Where is Samantha?" Mulder demanded.  
  
"What happened to her?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She was abducted by aliens," Mulder told them.  
  
"Aliens" Teal'c repeated raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Little grey men," Mulder said sarcastically he had been through this one too many times to worry about what people thought of him.  He was so close to finding his sister he could feel it.  They were onto something and it was big.  Nothing and no one was going to stop him now.  
  
General Hammond glanced at SG1. "Let's go people," he ordered.  
  
"Wait, what about us?" Scully asked.  
  
They all looked at her then turned away and walked out the door, it closing and locking behind them.  
  
"Well!" Mulder said turning to look at his partner.  
  
Scully shrugged her shoulders she didn't know what to make of this.  It was strange and these people knew something and they were not telling, well at least not yet.  
  
The team members and General Hammond sat around the conference table.  
  
"So?" Hammond asked.  
  
Daniel glanced at the floor and played with his pen.  
  
"No, Daniel" Jack said looking at his friend suspiciously.  
  
Daniel glanced up quickly, pushing his glasses back up his nose, his blue inquisitive eyes full of surprise.  
  
Sam looked up. "He didn't say anything Colonel," she stated knowing that these 2 had a connection they could have a conversation and not say a word, it was, well spooky at times.  
  
"No, but he wants to tell them." Jack muttered still looking at Daniel. "But you won't will you Danny-boy?"  Everyone could hear the slight threat behind those words, they all knew that Jack would never hurt Daniel but the Colonel could be very creative in payback.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about it," Daniel mumbled under his breath annoyed that Jack could read him so well.  
  
"Well Dr Jackson until I get orders you are not to say anything, do you understand, nothing at all!" Hammond ordered.  He fixed his gaze on Daniel.  
  
"Yes I understand" Daniel replied quietly.  
  
"Danny!" Jack said warningly.  _Sometimes Daniel was just to nice for his own good Jack thought__  
_  
"Jack, I promise I won't say anything." he replied.  
  
"I will find out what we are going to do." Hammond explained as he walked out of the room.  
  
As Hammond left Daniel stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack growled.  
  
"I am only going to see if they needed anything," Daniel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world he calmly walked out of the door.  
  
Jack slowly shook his head as he watched his kind-hearted friend leave a small smile on his face.  
  
Mulder and Scully turned at the door opened.  
  
"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. I just came to see if you needed anything," he asked.  
  
"Just the truth," Mulder replied.  
  
Daniel ducked his head and looked at his shoes.  
  
"We are fine thank you Dr Jackson" Scully said as she turned and glared at Mulder.  She could see that he was just being nice, checking to see if they were ok.  
  
"I wish I could be more help but if you need anything just knock on the door and ask one of the guards," Daniel said as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mulder, he was only trying to be nice," Scully said.  
  
"Right, Scully" Mulder answered sarcastically.  
  
Scully turned and looked at him.  
  
"Some people are actually nice Mulder" Scully explained.  
  
"Scully you should know by now that is just a myth" Mulder said straight-faced.  
  
Scully glared at him then laughed and shook her head.  
  
Daniel walked back into the conference and looked around. He noticed that the General had still not returned. The other members of SG1 looked up as soon as he walked in but Jack just kept staring at him.  
  
"I did not tell them anything. I only asked if they needed anything." Daniel almost shouted.  
  
"I didn't say anything Daniel." Jack said smugly.  
  
"You were thinking about it" Daniel retorted.  
  
Jack just shrugged his shoulders and Daniel slumped into a chair.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Hammond, he glanced at each of them and sat down.  
  
"What was the decision sir?" Sam asked curiously as to what was going to happen next.  
  
"Well after a long deliberation they decided that telling Mulder and Scully was worth the risk as he could be the key into getting her to come with us. She has been through a lot and she is not going to trust just anyone. Maybe he can tell  
her things about their childhood. If so she may come with us." Hammond explained.  
  
"So we tell them," Jack repeated.  
  
General Hammond stood up and nodded.  
  
"Let's go and tell them," Hammond repeated.  
  
Mulder and Scully watched warily as they walked in and sat down just watching them.  
  
"Agent Mulder, Scully before we say anything we need to know that you will not tell anyone about this. But we also need you to sign this as well." Hammond explained.  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other and she nodded.  
  
"Very well General if it means that I will find my sister." Mulder said.  
  
"Me too" Scully replied in agreement.  
  
As Hammond handed out the pieces of paper Mulder and Scully both signed them.  
  
"Ummmmmm please do us a favour. Cut out the agent parts. We are just Mulder and Scully," Mulder said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Very well" Hammond said nodding his head.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a young Lieutenant rushed in. "Sir the probe is ready to be sent to the address the Tok'ra gave us," she said.  
  
Mulder and Scully glanced at each other.  
  
"Mulder, Scully you are now going to see one of the USA 's biggest secrets," Hammond said.  
  
"Which needs to stay a secret" Mulder guessed.  
  
"Yes it does and you will see why" Daniel said.  
  
"We will Dr Jackson?" Scully enquired.  
  
"Yes and please call me Daniel," he said smiling.  
  
"Call me Dana and umm what are you a Dr of?" Scully asked.  
  
"Archaeology. I am also a linguist." Daniel explained.  
  
"Then why would the military need you?" Mulder asked.  
  
"If it was not for Daniel we would not be here," Jack replied annoyed at the question and the tone in Mulder's question.  It seemed that when they found out the Daniel was not in the military he was not important and it got on Jack's nerves.  
  
"Daniel Jackson is asset to SG1" Teal'c said he voice void of emotion.  
  
"How many languages do you speak?" Scully asked as she looked at Daniel.  
  
"At the moment 23" Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Dr Daniel Jackson" Mulder said as he started to think.  His mind started to click over, he knew the name somewhere but he could not think of it, when suddenly it hit him.  "Weren't you laughed out of your profession because some of your theories?"   
  
Daniel nodded and smiled. "Yes that would be me."  
  
Mulder looked at Daniel and smiled. "Well I know that feeling." Mulder answered with a laugh.  
  
General Hammond stood up. "Follow me."  
  
They all got up and followed him.  
  
Mulder and Scully walked into a room with a large window. They were on the second floor and in front of them was a great circle made out of some kind of metal. Just then part of the circle began to move.  
  
"Chevron 1 engaged" a voice of a speaker system, said.  
  
Mulder and Scully leant forward in fascination as 6 other symbols followed each other and lit up.  
  
"Chevron 7 locked and engaged" the voice said.  
  
Just then the stargate opened up and Mulder and Scully backed away.  
  
"Oh my god" Mulder mumbled.  
  
Scully stared. "What is it?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Scully, you are looking at the event horizon, the entrance to a wormhole through space." Sam explained.  
  
"What is it like? I mean to touch, to travel through" Scully asked.  
  
"You will find out." Sam told her with a smile.  
  
Just then a probe slowly worked its way up the ramp and it seemed to be swallowed by the event horizon, a few seconds later the gate closed.  Leaving Mulder and Scully gaping at what they had just seen.  
  
To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Title: The Stargate Files: Mission 1  
Author: SG1 FJM   
Email: sg1fjm@yahoo.co.uk  
Status: Work In Progress (4/?)   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Asguard eps, X-files little grey men and Samantha Mulder   
Summary: SG1 have a surprise request from the Asguard and meet new people   
Disclaimer: Any Stargate or x-files character do not belong to me any character that u do not know are mine and I am not making any money from this it is only for fun, Showtime, Chris carter, fox etc own them. 

THE STARGATE FILES 

Chapter Four: Explanations

Mulder and Scully found it hard to tear their eyes away from the site of the stargate filling their eyes, slowly they turned and looked at each other and saw the utter amazement reflected in the others eyes.  There was a cough behind them turning around they saw that everyone was now seated around the large table in the centre of the room.  They made there way over and sat down.  Scully opened her mouth to speak but did not know where to start.

"Ok so now what?" Mulder asked.  He did not know what to do this was a new experience for him.  Being helped, being told the truth but he knew not to take things at face value he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for them to be messed around.

"Agent Mulder we have sent a probe through to a world where we believe your sister went we need to see what is on the other side and gather as much information before anything else takes place I will not jeopardize my people." Hammond told him looking Mulder in the eye.

Mulder nodded he understood this he would do anything to keep Scully safe.

"I have so many questions to ask?" Scully asked thinking as to what would be the best first one.

"Aliens!" Mulder asked.

"What kind?" Jack replied sarcastically.

"You mean there is more then one kind?" Scully wanted to know.

SG1 looked at each other and smiled.  Hammond looked at Teal'c and nodded.  Slowly Teal'c reached up and took the hat from his head showing the symbol.

"So you are an alien?"  Scully asked her eyes trying to take in as much detail as possible as if any minute he would be taken from her sight.

Teal'c bowed his head towards Scully.  "Yes the symbol means slave to a false god."

Mulder nodded.  "I understand that, for us it is the government." He then paused there was something he needed to ask, needed to know.  Maybe for the first he would be told the truth.  "What happened to my sister?"

Hammond looked at the agent.  "Before she was born her DNA had been altered by the Asguard"

"The Asguard" Mulder interrupted

"Little grey men."  Jack answered.

Mulder nodded at him and turned back to General Hammond.

"She had been altered so that she could collect information from earth when she had it all they took her away and sent her to an Asguard protected world where she had been living in peace until the Gou'ald arrived and took her away." General Hammond was not sure whether he should tell Mulder about his sister trying to be made into a host.

A voice came over the speaker it echoed around the room.  "Information is being received from the probe."

A Lieutenant walked over to Hammond. "Please show Agents Mulder and Scully to the guest quarters."

Mulder started to protest, Hammond held out his hand.  "All we are doing is looking at the information once a decision is made as to what to do next we will tell you. We are not going to keep anything from you.  We need your help to get your sister back and yes I will tell you why?"  Hammond nodded as Mulder and Scully were escorted out of the room.

"How can someone be so suspicious?"  Jack asked.

Everyone turned and looked at him with utter disbelief on their faces, Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  They all left to get a look at what the probe was sending back so they could decide whether a rescue mission was going to be possible.


End file.
